rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mothership "Harbinger of Vengeance"
The Mothership ''Harbinger of Vengeance'' is the command ship of Reydovan mercenary Ethan Neill, alias the Dark Phoenix, created by Joshua Underwood in the world of Star Trek roleplaying. The Harbinger is based off the Hiigaran Mothership Pride of Hiigara from the game Homeworld2, released by Relic Entertainment. This is similar to the Reydovan Separatists using ships of the Vaygr, the opposing race to the Hiigarans in Homeworld2 - meaning that the Reydovan vessels are very similar, but also incredibly different at the same time. Origins Known originally as the Pride of Reydovan, the Harbinger of Vengeance was intended to be the permanent immortal vessel (no pun intended) for Emperor Kiran Joshmaul I. Built over the span of four decades, the Pride of Reydovan was equipped with all of the latest technology, and the ability to replicate all by the largest Imperial starships and fighters. The Reydovan Empire utilized both vessel replication and cybernetic interface technology, and combined both in the greatest vessel ever built by Reydovan hands. At six kilometers tall and nearly a kilometer long at its longest point, its dimensions boggle the mind. Two thousand offensive pulse phaser turrets, thirty-five hundred rapid-fire pulse turrets to defend against torpedoes, six hundred photon torpedo launchers, fifty tractor projectors, ablative hull plating, and a powerful shield system, complimented by not one but two backup systems, make this a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the Separatist Flagship-class command vessels, which have weak shields around their hangar bays, the fighter and shuttle bays on the Motherhsip-class are among the two most heavily defended and shielded portions of the entire ship (the other is the command center, at the top of the ship). The Pride of Reydovan's keel was laid in 2326, and not completed until 2370. A year later, the day before Emperor Joshmaul was to address the Reydovan people in regards to his mechanical "transcendence", the unthinkable happened. On November 16, 2371, the Mothership was hijacked. The Theft of the Mothership Former Marshal Ethan Allen Neill, elder brother of Jeremiah Robert Neill, had been stripped of his rank and citizenship within the Reydovan Empire after protesting his father Daniel's decision to name his youngers sibling as the Count of Easthaven after Daniel's death on November 2. Two weeks later, Ethan and his compatriots - disgruntled former officials of the Empire, scientists, engineers, and Marine veterans of the Sha'kurian War, all tiring of Joshmaul's micromanagement - decided to steal the Emperor's "crown jewel". Ethan was a master tactician, and realized the need for stealthily disabling the guards and hacking into the ship's computers in order to get away with the Mothership. The crew was preparing for Joshmaul's "transcendence", and the implants were ready to be placed into the Emperor's head. Sneaking into the ship's computer control center - which would be reduced to auxiliary status after the interface was complete - Ethan's assassins infiltrated, and then killed, the security detail and hacked directly into the mainframe. Accessing the transporter controls, the entire crew - approximately 20,000 officers and men - were beamed to Reydovan Prime's northern icecap...after the thieves made sure that they had no way to communicate with Montagne Noire. The sound of communicators hitting the floor sounded throughout the entire ship. The nearest Imperial city, Icecrown, was the better part of four hundred miles away from where they were transported - a "little joke" on Ethan's part. With the crew out of the way, Ethan and his followers hooked up the cybernetic engineer Michael Davenport, his best friend, into the interface system. After giving him the implants and hooking him up into the ship's systems, Davenport transcended to a seemingly immortal being - now the heart of an incredibly powerful craft. With the Mothership under his control, Ethan deactivated the moorings keeping it in its drydock - the design for which was held inside the computer banks and quickly accessed, along with other classified information, by Davenport - and ordered all engines ahead full. By the time anyone figured out what was going on, the Mothership was gone. Emperor Joshmaul was outraged, as was Chancellor Underwood, who had commissioned the Mothership Project. Once he located the crew - having walked two hundred miles towards his citadel of Icecrown - Joshmaul ordered their executions, and dispatched Ethan's brother, the eternally-loyal Jeremiah Neill, to carry out his command. Today After thirty-five years, the Pride of Reydovan, now known as the Harbinger of Vengeance, remains active in the fringes of space. A secret base and shipyard, built (from stolen Imperial plans) near the ruins of the planet Defileron in 2379, is used for the maintenance of the renegade Mothership as well as the berth for the stolen Constructor. The Mothership has a crew compliment of about 15,000, far less than the optimal requirement recommended by the Imperial engineers, but the ship is still quite operable with Davenport acting as the interface. Ethan Neill has had many close encounters with the Empire's military forces, as well as the Separatists of Artimus Devaneaux. On February 26, 2376, the Harbinger encountered the Omega weapon Hand of Joshmaul, in the hands of Artimus. While the weapon was preparing to charge, the Harbinger went to full speed and rammed the titanic space weapon, causing it to fire harmlessly into space. Both the space weapon and the Mothership were badly damaged; the Harbinger limped away and repaired the damages out in the Fringes, while Artimus had the weapon taken to Defileron, his secret base outside of known space, for repairs. The repairs were not completed until well after Artimus' death on March 16, 2376. In 2397, Ethan and his compatriots, claiming to be returning the Mothership to port, masqueraded as Imperial officials in order to gain access to a Constructor-class mobile shipyard to repair the Mothership's replication matrix - or so he claimed. Once his engineers were onboard, the same process that had occurred on the Mothership itself twenty-six years earlier happened again - the entire crew was beamed into the northern icecap, and Ethan escaped with the entire Constructor shipyard. The Emperor, this time Kieran Devaneaux, was more lenient with the crew, but immediately executed the dockmaster of Outland Imperial Shipyards, the titanic fleet yards orbiting Reydovan Prime, for gross incompetence and high treason for delivering such valuable Imperial equipment to a known terrorist. The Harbinger is surrounded by a fleet of ships - all replicated by the Mothership itself or by the stolen Constructor - and manned by Ethan's loyal retainers, former Imperial military officers who had grown tired of "same ol', same ol'" and followed him into glory. Ethan and the Harbingers, as his band is known, are legendary to the common people of the Empire. Other Ships of This Design Three more ships were slated to be built, and far faster than the Pride of Reydovan itself - the keel for MS-2, the Reydovan's Fist, was laid in 2335, and it was completed in 2374; it was destroyed by the Harbinger in 2406. The third, Hand of the Emperor, was laid down in 2360 and completed in 2396, for the centennial celebrations; the fourth, the Pride of Reydovan II, was laid down in 2406 and is slated to be completed in 2426 - the 100th anniversary of the laying down of the original. Category:RPGCategory:Star TrekCategory:Reydovan Empire